


Devastation in Your Wake

by A_written_work



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, pre-malec tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_written_work/pseuds/A_written_work
Summary: The knock at the door didn't startle Magnus. A knock at the door was common.What wasn't common however was the slightly frantic eyes of an Alexander Lightwood, standing behind said door.





	Devastation in Your Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a lot of pre-malec tension with a little bit of smooching to wrap it up nicely.
> 
> This is my first published work so hope you enjoy! Comments and criticisms greatly welcomed.  
> \- A

The knock at the door didn't startle Magnus. He was used to having his services desperately needed by any and all walks of life, be they part demon or part angel. So a knock at the door was common.

What wasn't common however was the slightly frantic eyes of an Alexander Lightwood, with tussled hair and hands vibrating against his sides, standing behind said door as Magnus pulled it open with wide eyes of his own.

"Alexander?", he couldn't help the surprised note that latched onto his velvety voice. Magnus wasn't one to be phased. "What a pleasant surprise", he added as he gestured for the Shadowhunter to enter.

Alec looked even more startled somehow as his eyes blinked and brow furrowed. Magnus couldn't help but feel a little tug at the edge of his heart at Alec's apparent distress. His own eyes never faltered though. He'd learned the art of masking feelings from people who could hurt him. And Alec Lightwood was a man heavily in denial of his sexuality, with a devastating loyalty to his family name. A name held with regard among Shadowhunters, the most self-righteously 'traditional' and frankly close-minded race he'd ever encountered in his life. Which made dear Alexander the danger zone for potential flirting, and a walking disaster made for heartbreak. Yet somehow, Magnus couldn't hold his tongue around him.

"Did you want to come in? Or is this more of a quick kiss and scarper affair?", he asked with amusement. He couldn't help the sense of pride he felt as he watched the young Shadowhunter blush and scratch at the back of his runed neck. Magnus could almost see his mind working as he slotted the words together, as though trying to make sense of them. His eyes flickering, as he blinked some more, to Magnus' mouth. Gaze there and then gone swiftly as he averted his eyes from the warlock's face altogether, tongue involuntarily poking out to wet his own lips. Magnus could swear his heart stuttered as he allowed himself to gaze at Alec's mouth in turn. His proud smirk fell, as his eyes lingered. He was never one to shy away from intimate tension.

So this was what Alec came for? The eldest Lightwood just got even more interesting...

"What'll it be Shadowhunter?", Magnus purred as he stepped closer. Finally looking up to Alec's eyes once more as he swallowed and appeared to gain a little resolve.

The taller man stepped past the warlock and moved into his apartment with two strides, a few seconds passing and an intake of harsh breath before he turned back to look to Magnus' face finally. He opened his mouth and his jaw moved as though to talk but no sound came out.

Magnus kind of hated awkward silences. "Coming in I guess then", he stated, having to inwardly shake himself to muster a slight smirk.

"Could I have a drink?", Alec finally spoke, taking Magnus aback with his abruptness. His mouth widened with a strange sense of glee, but Alec appeared to miss that as he closed his eyes in embarrassment. Blush climbing high upon his cheeks now.

"I'm sorry, I-", he fumbled, his hands accompanying his words with equal clumsiness as they tumbled in the air before falling to his sides in fists. "I don't...", he added and grunted in frustration.

Magnus moved to him but the Shadowhunter only appeared to get more flustered as the warlock attempted to take one of his hands, so he moved away again toward his liquor cabinet.

"Please do sit Alexander", Magnus asked gently. He could sense that he was uneasy and for the first time opted to stop his teasing for genuine fear of Alec combusting.

"No, I should...", Alec trailed off. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm here. I just-". He began to move away to the front door and Magnus was going to let him, merely to end this incredibly tension filled atmosphere (and not tension in the way Magnus liked), but his chest clenched and the force of it must have pushed the words right out of him.

"You know why you came", he stated. Honestly he barely had a clue to the specific intentions of Alec's visit but he was familiar with the spark of attraction he could feel lighting between them. When he first met Alexander he couldn't, but right here and now confirmed his suspicion that perhaps his flirting wasn't in vain.

Alec halted. "No", he said sternly, and then "I don't know", sounding almost desperate this time. He turned back to Magnus and then he was moving forward again. Then he was in front of Magnus, eyes imploring as though begging the warlock's own for the answers. Then he was kissing him.

Magnus sighed into the press of Alec's lips. God he knew he shouldn't but he began to move his own against them. Magnus could feel the devastating tenderness of Alec's inexperience, and his heart ached but his mouth moved still, not wanting to pull back. And then Alec started to press further, his hands clumsily sliding up Magnus' chest and stuttering with hesitance before one palm came to caress his neck with a gentleness unmatched to his determined lips. He followed Magnus' lead, finding a messy rhythm between their mouths. And although it wasn't the most amazing kiss Magnus had ever had, he was drawn in by how his heart thrummed against his chest and his hands were almost trembling as he held onto Alec's wrist. His body was pulsing with something he can't remember even ever feeling. It wasn't the kiss that was incredible, it was how the kiss made him feel.

He shivered as he pulled back suddenly. Looking at the Shadowhunter's plump lips and flushed face, Magnus could see how Alec was going to break his heart in the warmth of the desperation in his irises. That spark of attraction now a flame in the reflection of his eye that screamed warning to every sensible part of the warlock's brain. Yet his fingers pressed still as they encircled the pulse point of Alec's wrist, his other hand having somehow ended up on the Shadowhunter's hip.

Alec's breath was hard against his chin and his eyes were roaming Magnus' face, eyelids blinking luxuriously slow as he seemed to calm his breathing. He stroked his fingertips along the dip of the top of Magnus's chest, falling until they reached fabric, pausing and then falling some more. Alec's breathing began to pick up a little again as it hitched when his fingers met with the waistline of Magnus' pants.

"I should...", Alec started, voice coming out in a whisper against the warlock's cheek. He was going to say 'go', Magnus could see it in the flash of guilt that consumed his blown pupils.

"You should", Magnus breathed, and he didn't know what he was even referring to as he looked down at Alec's fingers stroking the button of his pants. He should go. He needs to go. Magnus knows nothing good will come of this here and now. He could feel his heart aching already with the thought of Alec breaking it. Because he would. Magnus could feel it in the breath they were sharing and in the jut of Alec's hip against his palm. Yet his heart ached even more at the thought of Alec leaving. Of him maybe never coming back.

The hand fell from his pants and he could feel as Alec moved back from Magnus' own touch. The cold air now replacing the Shadowhunter in it's caress against his skin.

"I don't know what I'm doing", Alec's voice broke as he said the words and Magnus looked up to find his eyes searching into the air before him. He could only describe how he looked as vulnerable. His hands moving through his hair as he stared with a furrowed brow at the floor, as though willing it to speak the answers to him.

"Alexander", Magnus tried, deciding to comfort him with words and not touch this time. Alec seemed to only get more worked up by touch, and honestly Magnus thought his own skin might just set alight if he touched him again.

"By the Angel, you... You can't call me that", Alec's voice was soft as he looked up to face Magnus with sorrowful eyes.

"Why, Alec?", Magnus asked, his own brow furrowing.

Alec gulped and moved forward. "It makes me... You make me feel things, I - You...", he persevered through the stuttering despite his frustration this time. "I don't know why I did that".

"Why you kissed me?", Magnus stepped closer too and he cursed his fingertips for tingling as they drew nearer again.

Alec looked away. "Yeah... that", he said with a shaky voice. "Magnus, it's just - I've never felt...", he groaned in frustration now. "I can't even think or speak. You make me so... confused".

"Did you like it?", Magnus felt brave as he uttered the question. His gaze open as he found the Shadowhunter's eyes. He needed to be brave, because Alec was so unsure. He needed someone to be sure. And Magnus was sure of how he felt about Alec.

When he received only the sound of silence and Alec's jaw moving in an attempt to answer, Magnus continued. "Would you want to kiss me again?", he asked.

There was a long pause and Magnus' lungs swelled, before... "Yes", Alec barely uttered the confession. The word disappearing into the air like a wisp of smoke from the flame in Alec's eyes.

Magnus had their mouths together again in a heartbeat. His hand back on Alec's hip, but this time the other slid surely into the ink black of the Shadowhunter's soft hair. His lips were sure. His hands were sure. His heart was sure.

And Alec felt fragile beneath him. His heavy breaths against Magnus' lips tasted of innocence and frustration and something else. Something sweeter. A honeyed realisation against the roof of his mouth that Magnus wanted to devour. The warlock's lips begging the Shadowhunter to feel it. Asking only one thing of him and praying to whatever Angel or Demon he could that the man before him, the human in him that matched Magnus' own, would allow himself to feel it.

Alec's palms cupped his elbows desperately as he pulled his head back once more. Magnus letting his hand slip from dark tresses to a runed neck. Fingers resting on the blackened skin there, not daring to hold on just yet. Despite knowing his heart was wide open at this point, and there was no going back for him.

"I'm going to go", Alec whispered, looking the warlock in the eye with a conflicted flicker of the flame in his own. He moved suddenly again. Before Magnus had time to blink he was cold once more, Alec's warmth already with a hand against his front door.

The familiar click of the old wooden frame sounded as the Shadowhunter pulled the door open. He stood in the doorway for a second or a minute or a few. He turned with surety now, as though Magnus had breathed his own into him.

"I'll call you", his gaze bared deep into the warlock's. His eyes showing the first sign of true resolve, and the flame licking wildly at his irises. And Magnus could only nod, as he watched him leave.

His own eyes tracing the silhouette of a devastating angel.


End file.
